Unexpected
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: It hadn’t been anything like what she had imagined. The morning after, Sakura reminisces. One-shot. NaruSaku


Done while trying to get rid of my writer's block for Perfect Trinity. Sorry, peeps. It is coming.

This was also a personal request from my editor, songsilence, who loves NaruSaku for some strange reason... Whatever. So it's basically a bribe to get her to help me with more fanfics with the pairings I like the most. (SasuNaru fans, watch out! ) This did turn out better than expected, though. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own Naruto. He's sleeping on my lap. I have the adoption papers from the animal shelter and everything. The fact that he's a kitten and that neither of us is related to anime or any of its affiliates (other than occasionally swiping at the TV screen during show time) in any way doesn't matter. :P

By the way, if anybody thinks I need to change the rating on this, please drop me a line before going to complain about it to the authorities. If you have a problem with the content, I'll be happy to fix the rating for you, but I personally think teens should be able to handle something as little as the suggestions I put out there. So, for now, "T."

* * *

**Unexpected**

Sakura sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping body beside her.

It hadn't been anything like what she had imagined. Well, besides the basics, of course. But beyond that….

She glanced down at the sleeping boy. His wild blonde hair actually seemed more tamed now than it ever had. Even when it was soaked his hair had stuck straight up, pointing wildly in all directions. Now it was limp against his face.

His expression was peaceful, more peaceful than she had ever seen him. Usually, he had on his silly grin, energy emanating from every pore in his body. Now he was calm, and Sakura had to admit, he looked much older that way. More mature.

_Still smiling, though,_ she thought fondly as she glanced at his whiskered cheeks before allowing her gaze to wander slowly down his body. His training had paid off, giving him a body that was as toned and muscled as it could be without reducing any of his speed. And she now knew firsthand what it was like to have all of that muscle pressed up against her, sliding as he moved, oh so slowly….

Sakura looked away as her face heated up, remembering what had just happened between them. Definitely not what she'd expected. And here she thought she knew him!

She had thought, after years of rejection and insults, that he would jump her the first chance he got. She had thought he would feel the need to prove to her that he was a man now, and worthy of her by being completely dominant. She had thought that their play would involve a lot of talking, and mock-fights before it started to heat up. She had thought….

She glanced at his stomach and then at her closed eyes before looking away from him, silently begging his forgiveness. Because, gods help her… she hadn't thought he would be in control the entire time.

Ever since she had learned that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, she had expected him to come for her. He had certainly never kept quiet about his feelings for her. And when she had learned his ultimate secret, even though she knew he would never actually try to hurt her, part of her had always been afraid that the animal inside would eventually take control.

So, had she been expecting this night to happen? Oh yes.

But she had expected something much different. Something much worse. Something of nightmares.

Her friend and teammate, standing before her with wild hair and bloodthirsty eyes… and a look on his face that said he wouldn't be denied no matter what she said or did. She had expected to fight him as long as she could before finally having to give in. She had expected to be trying to draw the boy she knew best back out in place of the monster. Hopefully before he could do too much damage to her.

She had expected fierceness and savagery, followed by stammering and apologies the next morning. And later, they would joke about it and everything that had gone wrong.

She hadn't expected him to be calm. Confident.

She hadn't expected that look in his eyes as he cupped her face and kissed her so gently she had to kiss him back to make sure it was real.

At the very least, she had expected jokes and inappropriate comments that she would have to pummel him for and would completely break the mood. She hadn't expected his silence, nor that slow smile as he gently tugged her towards the bedroom.

He had gone slowly. Painstakingly. Though, now that she thought about it, Sakura remembered that his hands had been shaking slightly as he pulled off his clothes.

And through it all, she had watched him closely for that first tell-tale sign. A flicker of red in his eyes, the seal on his stomach turning black, anything to warn her of what she was sure to come.

But his skin had remained a shiny gold that slowly slicked with sweat as the heat between them became unbearable. His eyes had remained blue, darkening to black just before he took her.

And through it all, he had never lost control. Instead of becoming the mate of an lust-ridden animal, Sakura had felt herself take the place of utmost importance in Naruto's life. He had treated her like a princess. Like something precious. Something that would break if he handled her too roughly. He hadn't been completely gentle, especially towards the end. But by that time, she had been too lost to even care. In fact, she was pretty sure she remembered encouraging it….

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around her shoulders. She instinctively tensed up, but forced herself to relax slightly as she felt his mouth on her neck.

"What'cha doin'?" Naruto asked softly.

"Just thinking," Sakura said.

"About what?"

Sakura sighed and allowed herself to relax into his embrace. "How different it was from what I expected." She felt him start away from her and laughed softly. "Don't worry. You weren't bad."

"Oh…."

For once, Naruto seemed to be at a loss for words. Sakura silently congratulated herself on finding a way to make him shut up. Then she blinked as she felt his grip on her loosen even more.

"Were you thinking about Sasuke?" he asked softly, sounding slightly nervous about her answer. Sakura froze.

Sasuke? Why would he…? Oh, right. The rivalry. It would probably be a major blow to Naruto if he thought that Sakura was thinking of his rival while she was with him…. But _had_ she been thinking about Sasuke? She blinked. Really, why _wasn't_ she thinking about Sasuke more? She had expected him to be her first for a long time now….

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, sounding even more nervous. Oh gods, she hadn't even responded….

"Sort of," she admitted, capturing his hand before he could pull away from her completely. "I was thinking about how nervous I was about this…. About you." There. Now it was in the open.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked slowly. Sakura took a deep breath and turned to face him, looking straight in his eyes.

"I wanted this," she told him. "Really, I did. But I was still scared."

"Of what?" Now he looked scared, staring back at her, wide-eyed. She reached up to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing just below his eye.

"Red," she said finally, knowing he would understand immediately. He did, his eyes growing even bigger.

"B-b-but I-I d-didn't—"

Well, there was the stuttering she had expected.

"I know," she said. "And I'm glad. Because honestly, I wasn't sure if I was more afraid of seeing red in your eyes, or if I was excited, because the color would be something you and Sasuke-kun shared."

Naruto looked away.

"I'm sorry I'm not Sasuke," he said sullenly.

"I'm glad you're not," Sakura responded. He looked up at her in surprise, then disbelief. Sakura smiled slowly. "I don't know why, but it made me so happy when I realized that your eyes would still be blue whenever I looked at you. You have beautiful eyes, Naruto." She leaned forward and kissed his eyes, feeling him freeze again beneath her.

"They won't always be blue," he said, his voice almost a whisper as he reflexively clutched his stomach.

"I know," Sakura replied softly. The village needed the kyuubi's power too much for Naruto to suppress the beast completely.

"And when they're not?" Naruto asked, looking at her anxiously.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait for them to turn back," Sakura shrugged. Naruto smiled.

"So, you're telling me I have no chance with you if my eyes are the wrong color?" he quipped, mock-pouting. Sakura laughed and hit him lightly. He laughed, rubbing the spot and Sakura giggled with him. They continued laughing for a few minutes until Naruto finally leaned forward and cupped her face his hands.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, so what you're saying is… that you _don't_ want red eyes?" he asked again. He was gazing at her intensely, and Sakura closed her eyes with a sigh. She knew what he was asking. She had known it was coming, sooner or later. This wasn't about Kyuubi. It was about Sasuke again.

"I don't know," she breathed. "Honestly, Naruto, I don't know how I feel for him anymore. I don't know what will happen if I see him again." She looked up at him. "He was my first crush. My first love. I-I loved him for so long…."

"So did I."

Sakura started in surprise and stared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. Geez, what is with everyone about that? Sai was teasing me just the other day!"

"Well, you two are pretty close," Sakura giggled.

"We're brothers," Naruto said. "No matter how much he might not like the idea, he still can't deny it. We'll always be brothers. Nothing less,_nothing more_."

Sakura snickered. "I'm sorry, but you should've _seen_ the look on your face when you found out Kiba was taking bets on who was bottoming."

"Stupid mutt," Naruto muttered. "I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei bet against me!"

"Well, technically, it was _for_ you. It was just for you getting—"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence," Naruto growled. Sakura laughed harder at the serious expression on his face.

Then, before she even realized he was moving, Naruto had her on her back once more, looming over her as he pinned her to the bed. She squirmed a bit to get comfortable as his weight settled over her.

"I'm still going to get him back for you," Naruto murmured in her ear. Sakura couldn't control the delightful shiver that ran up her spine as she felt his breath on her ear.

"I know," she whispered, returning the favor by blowing hot air on his ear. She was rewarded by feeling his body shudder slightly and he turned to glare at her.

"You know my ears are sensitive, Sakura-chan," he said warningly.

"Ditto," she shot back, challenging him with her eyes. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he grinned down at her.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"_Do_? I'm pinned to the bed. It's your move, idiot."

"Hmm, really? Good. Because I have an idea," Naruto said, guiding her hands above her head as he continued to grin at her. Too late, Sakura realized his intention, and before she could do anything about it, she was tied to the headboard by a rope that was somehow preventing her from using chakra.

"WHA—?" she exclaimed. She tried to get loose, even as Naruto sat up and watched her with that same irritating grin on his face. Finally, she gave up, panting. "How the hell did you make those hand signs that fast?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei. He was remarkably eager to teach me when I told him what I'd be using it for."

Sakura gaped at him.

_I'm going to kill him. No, I'm going to kill them both! How long has he been planning this?? And Kakashi went along with it!?! That good-for-nothing—_

Once again, Sakura's thoughts were cut off as Naruto moved against her. This time, he settled for running his hands down the insides of her arms. Sakura shuddered again. Wow! Who'd have thought that area was so sensitive? And how the hell did he know—?

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how long have we known each other?" Naruto asked, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"All our lives?" Sakura quipped. She felt Naruto smile against her skin before he pulled back to look at her.

"In all that time, you've never called me –kun," he said softly.

Sakura froze. Frantically, her mind searched back through all the time they'd spent together. It was true. She'd never used the suffix with his name before. In fact, she hadn't used any suffix with his name before, unless you counted –baka. She hadn't even considered it before now. But why…?

"I can, if you want me to," she said quickly, not wanting to see a look of hurt in his eyes because of something as simple as that. To her surprise, however, he just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to," he said. Then he grinned and leaned in closer to her. "Besides, when I'm done with you, you'll be calling me Naruto–_sama_."

Sakura glared at him "Oh, like hell I will. You'd better deflate that ego, buddy, or I'll—"

But Sakura never got to tell Naruto just what she'd do to him, as she was busy trying to breathe while his hands and mouth danced over her body. She felt him chuckle as she let out a low moan at his caresses, and had to admit to herself; he had a very good chance of winning this one. Especially since he was definitely in complete control of the situation.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? See a problem? Have a request?

Click the friendly little button below!


End file.
